


Dating JD

by lookaroundlookaround_23



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookaroundlookaround_23/pseuds/lookaroundlookaround_23
Summary: Just what dating JD would include.





	Dating JD

*Lordy here we go

*Loves hugs

*Will protect you

*Will fight for you

*Would take you to 7/11 practically anyday tbh

*Hates jocks

*Brings you flowers, a big gulp, pizza, movies, and cuddles when you’ve had a bad day

*Can’t keep his eyes off of you

*Can’t stop giving Kurt and Ram the stink eye

*Gets jealous easily

*Drives full speed on his motorcycle when he’s pissed like boi watch out

*Especially if it’s raining oml get this dude a car

*”JD stop going so fast!” “Do you wanna drive then?”

*Cuddles

*Your mom accidentally walked in on you two sleeping together and oh my lord

*”{Your dad’s name}, get the camera!”

*Truly a sap at heart

*Would die for you

*Had tears of joy during your fist ‘I love you’

*If you guys hated each other before you dated, it’s possible that you try to hurt each other out of love

*Okay but a soulmate AU where the reader and JD hate each other? holy poop is anybody up for that?

*You getting jealous of the Veronicas or the Heathers. What even is it anymore?

* “If I see you talking to Veronica one more time, I swear to god-” “If I see you talking to Ram one more time, I swear to god.”

*But honestly, this dude would win any argument.

*”The earth is round.” “The earth is flat.” “Then how come all the globes are round?”

* “Jason, no.” “Jason, yes.”

*Tbh, just love JD because what would you do without him?


End file.
